


Wavelengths

by chocolatedisco



Category: Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatedisco/pseuds/chocolatedisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutsumi may not be the greatest mystery Fuyuki's ever tried to unravel, but he's by far the most flustering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wavelengths

It was never unusual to find Fuyuki lost in thought; occasionally, as he walked home, other pedestrians had to dodge the boy walking along without the slightest care for the world around him. What was unusual was the subject of his thoughts.

It was a little embarrassing, admitting to himself that he had a crush. Even in a world full of tempting possibilities like the occult, he tried to remain realistic and rational, acting only on knowledge he could confirm. When it came to Mutsumi, he knew very little: he was Kururu’s friend, Natsumi’s dream boy, and an artist with a radio show that Fuyuki only listened to on occasion. That, and he never failed to make Fuyuki’s heart skip a beat. Maybe the mystery was part of the attraction; Fuyuki was always drawn to inexplicable phenomena.

But why he was attracted to him wasn’t the big question, that was whether he was really willing to take the risk and pursue it. He was lucky in that his family would probably be okay with him having a boyfriend. Mama was always understanding as long as it wasn’t about animals, Natsumi was close with Azumaya, and most of the aliens seemed to have crushes on each other. Natsumi would be... unhappy with his taste, but she knew she had no right to Mutsumi, so he’d probably be spared from violence. Maybe she’d turn to Azumaya for comfort and the Hinatas would become an even stranger family.

All that just left the question of how Mutsumi felt about him. He certainly flirted enough, and his claim that he was always watching Fuyuki wasn’t far off the mark; that Fuyuki had learned to recognize when Mutsumi was watching him said volumes about how often it happened. But he flirted with everyone, and Fuyuki didn’t often get a chance to talk to him, so it was hard to tell how Mutsumi actually felt about him. For all Fuyuki knew, he simply followed him around out of a desire to be involved in interesting alien adventures.

His thoughts at a standstill, his attention turned back to the physical world, where he was halfway home. Nothing out of the ordinary, until he turned his head to the left, where Mutsumi was walking beside him. Naturally, he let out a small shriek and stumbled, almost falling down save for Mutsumi grabbing onto him, which didn’t do much to slow his heartrate.

“Can’t say that’s the reaction I usually get. You weren’t thinking about me, were you?” he laughed as he helped Fuyuki regain his footing, his words deepening Fuyuki’s blush. How did he always seem to know what Fuyuki was thinking?

“I... you surprised me,” Fuyuki settled on a non-answer.

“You surprised me. Usually you catch on before I’m anywhere near you, I’ve been walking right beside you for a good five minutes now,” he smiled. Fuyuki was so scrambled from all the embarrassment that his brain thought it would be a good idea to get all the embarrassment out of the way in one fell swoop.

“Do you want to... sit down somewhere together?” he asked before he could really think it out. He knew he sounded pretty uncool, but he tried to make his determination show through instead.

“Oh, are you asking me out? Shall I fly us somewhere more romantic?” he pulled out his pen, ready to draw something or other to transport them to whatever destination he had in mind.

“I was thinking more like...” he trailed off. What was he thinking? He glanced past Mutsumi, where conveniently enough, there was a park. “Right there.”

“Inokashira! I wasn’t giving you enough credit, huh? You’re much more romantic than I realized,” he spoke, sweetness oozing from his words.

“Er... yeah.” He recognized the park now that he was actually looking at it, but he felt a little bad that Mutsumi had given him so much credit. Maybe it wasn’t an issue if Mutsumi was as good at picking up waves as he seemed to be. He’d proposed it, so he led Mutsumi into the park; now that he knew where they were, he knew to head for the tree where he’d first seen Mutsumi selling his art. He hadn’t been entirely wrong in thinking that Mutsumi was a suspicious person (and then a man in black) that time, but he still felt a little bad for it. Maybe one day they’d look back on it and laugh... well, he was getting a bit ahead of himself, wasn’t he? For the moment, he listened to the pleasant sigh Mutsumi made when he sat down against the tree.

“Mutsumi... do you like me?” It seemed like a rather bold question to be asking right away, but his intuition told him that was far from the last he’d be asking.

“Wow. That’s pretty forward, coming from you. But still a little silly, isn’t it? I’ve made it clear that I liked you ever since we met,” he said, casual as anything. It was almost a little too easy.

“You flirt with everyone. It makes you seem a little insincere,” he replied.

“Ooh, that’s cold. You’ll give me shivers,” he laughed.

“That’s not really an answer, Mutsumi.”

“...Okay,” he replied, the life coming out of his voice for the first time since Fuyuki had met him. It made Fuyuki a little scared to push him further, but... he genuinely liked Mutsumi. Even if it had nothing to do with a romantic relationship between them, getting a friend to open up to him a little would be rewarding.

“Okay?”

“I don’t know why I do it. It’s just how I’ve interacted with people ever since my radio show got going,” he sighed.

“...You’re lonely, aren’t you?” Fuyuki asked, on nothing more than a hunch.

“What?”

“You’re an attractive celebrity, so when you flirt with people, they fall in love with the idea of you. It’s close enough to actual affection that it keeps you going, and it’s a lot safer than being honest and maybe getting rejected,” he continued. Where the words came from... he had no idea. For a long moment, Mutsumi was dead silent. Fuyuki began to worry that he was completely off the mark, and was just about to apologize when Mutsumi finally spoke up again.

“Fuyuki... you’re more in tune with my wave than I was,” he chuckled, his usual tone returning.

“Eh? I was?”

“Mmhm. Must be that little antenna of yours picking it up,” he said, flicking the part of Fuyuki’s hair that always stood up.

“I’m sorry. This conversation turned so serious...” he apologized.

“Don’t be. It’s nice to have someone so determined to learn more about me. But just so you know, though I might have been laying it on a little bit thick, I’ve never been dishonest about my feelings for you.”

“W-w-what? Really?” Fuyuki stammered. He’d been completely ready to set his feelings for Mutsumi aside as an embarrassing mistake.

“Ready to give up on me, were you?” Mutsumi asked, putting the dynamic of who reads whose mind back into place. “Too bad, because I like you even more now. You’re more than just cute, you’re dangerously sharp. I could kiss you right here and now.”

“S-seriously?” Fuyuki blurted out, his cheeks the colour of Giroro.

“Seriously!” Mutsumi repeated. He rose just enough to turn around, hovering inches away from Fuyuki’s face. Fuyuki watched in something like horror as Mutsumi slowly approached him, lips puckered. Fuyuki’s eyes slammed shut, he could feel every bead of sweat on his forehead, Mutsumi was getting closer and closer and this was seriously going to happen oh god and at the very last possible moment Mutsumi swerved to the side, planting a kiss on Fuyuki’s cheek. Fuyuki opened his eyes, and there Mutsumi was, laughing at him. His face continued to burn in embarrassment.

“When I kiss you for real, try not to make such a ridiculous face, ok? I want you to remember it fondly, not as something to laugh at,” he smiled.

“Y-yeah, ok. I’ll practice,” Fuyuki replied. How he’d get any better at not being a nervous wreck around Mutsumi, he had no idea. Just the idea of a real kiss was enough to make him tremble. But he’d have to come up with something.

“It’s a promise!” he proclaimed as he rose to his feet and turned away. “See you around, Fuyuki!”

“Bye, Mutsumi!” Fuyuki called, very pointedly not staring at Mutsumi as he walked away. He’d had more than enough excitement for one day, thank you very much.


End file.
